


Shimmer

by bulletproof_bad_wolf



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drug Use, Glam Rock, Glitter, M/M, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, Party, Partying, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_bad_wolf/pseuds/bulletproof_bad_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Jiyong expected to happen tonight, being completely disarmed by a beautiful, boxy grin is low on the list. Yet here's this boy standing in front of him, and Jiyong can't look away. He lets his eyes wander from long eyelashes to upturned nose to bare expanses of golden skin and back up again, smirking to hide his fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardBeansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBeansidhe/gifts).



Of all the things Jiyong expected to happen tonight, being completely disarmed by a beautiful, boxy grin is low on the list. Yet here's this boy standing in front of him, and Jiyong can't look away. He lets his eyes wander from long eyelashes to upturned nose to bare expanses of golden skin and back up again, smirking to hide his fascination.

The boy is just standing there as if he's waiting for something, and maybe he is, Jiyong realizes. He might have said lots of things while he was staring. Jiyong smiles. "Sorry, what?" he tries. The shirtless boy is slouching to one side, teeth dug into his bottom lip, and Jiyong wants to do that for him, suddenly. "I'm Taehyung. They said you're in charge of glitter."

Oh. Right. The theme of this party is SPARKLE, and Jiyong is, in fact, in charge of lathering cute boys with lotion and loading them up with glitter. It's basically the best job he's ever had, music career included. He clears his throat and gets to his feet slowly, allowing his gaze to slip over Taehyung again, because now he has an excuse. Jiyong doesn't usually go for pretty, because he's pretty enough, but there's something about this one.

He's young, maybe a little vulnerable. Certainly inexperienced, but at least able to give off an air of knowing. Jiyong wants to find out just what Taehyung knows. He purses his lips together, thinking, and Taehyung shoves his hands in his pockets, looking away. After a moment, Jiyong gets to work, keeping Taehyung occupied with conversation to stave off his nervousness.

He doesn't ask him anything important. Not _who do you know that got you in here_ or _do you know who I am_ or _should I know who you are._ Instead, he finds out Taehyung's favorite color (green), what he likes for breakfast (waffles), and the last time he was truly happy (right now, always). Jiyong listens to the low rumble of his answers, wonders what that rumble would feel like pressed against the base of his spine.

When Jiyong's hands coast gently over his clavicle, the sound Taehyung makes coils in Jiyong's belly, makes him want to scoop his tongue into the little wells there and taste his own want mirrored back to him. He barely realizes when his hands slow to a halt, still on Taehyung's waist, when they stop continuously sweeping over the warmth of his bronze skin.

Finally, Taehyung exhales and takes a step back, and Jiyong sees what he's done. He doesn't look very long, because he can't, because Taehyung is the sun. Even without his big, infectious grin, he's shining brighter than any spotlight Jiyong's ever been under.

He's chosen gold and copper glitter, in different sizes and shapes, and traced swirling patterns across Taehyung's chest and down his abdomen. His back is dusted with a sheen of gold, and Jiyong drew long lines of bronze onto his cheekbones. He's grateful when Taehyung looks away from him and into the mirror, and he can breathe again.

Taehyung stares at himself for a long time, his expression blank and unreadable. Jiyong wants to learn how to read all the stories inside Taehyung, to speak his language without saying a word. Taehyung smiles a little, doesn't glance at Jiyong again when he murmurs a thank you and wanders back into the crowd.

Jiyong spends the next two hours contemplating Taehyung, just _contemplating_ him. Beautiful, perfect bodies pass through his hands one after the other, but they're nothing compared to the work of art Jiyong helped bring out earlier.

He takes a break, weaving his way through the throngs of people to find the unforgettable boy. Everyone here wants a piece of him, and usually he'd be more than willing, but he's consumed now, can feel fire licking at his darkest places, and he needs to be close to Taehyung again.

Jiyong finds Taehyung standing in a corner alone, eyes trained on the ground. It makes him ache to see the expression on his face. He wants to be the one to show him how incredibly gorgeous he is. He thinks of a million things to say, but none of them make it out of his mouth. He just takes Taehyung's hand, the one that's not holding tight to his drink, and leads him through the party and upstairs. Taehyung goes willingly. Jiyong can't figure out why his heart is racing, and he chooses not to worry about it for now.

Taehyung's hand is hot in his, his fingers lacing and unlacing themselves through Jiyong's nervously, and Jiyong runs his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of his palm carefully, trying to reassure him. He opens the door to his bedroom and lets go of Taehyung. The younger boy's body stumbles against his, mouth open in silent surprise when he realizes they've come to a stop, and Jiyong steadies him with one arm, closing the door behind them.

They just stand there for a moment, and when Taehyung's expression turns hotter suddenly, Jiyong remembers he's half undressed and bathed in glitter, too, red and pink to Taehyung's copper and gold. He shifts uncomfortably, taking a step back, because _fuck_ , this is intense, this kid is _intense_ , and the last thing Jiyong wants for him is to think of himself as a meaningless lay.

He's not even sure if he wants there to be any laying, period. Mostly he just wants to feel Taehyung, touch him, memorize the slope of his hips disappearing into the jeans barely hanging onto them, run his finger over Taehyung's lips, convince himself that he's actually real.

Jiyong pats his back pocket, remembers what's in there that he acquired earlier, and smiles a little, sitting on the floor next to his record player. Taehyung follows uncertainly, and in this dim half-light Jiyong thinks maybe he's even more ethereal than before, almost otherworldly. They sit facing each other, knees touching as Jiyong paws through his records, looking for a certain one.

He finds it quickly, setting it on the cradle and pulling the needle into place. As the familiar music crackles around them, Jiyong fishes two little squares out of his pocket, placing one on his tongue. He feels the melt, tastes the bitterness, and smiles.

He looks up to find Taehyung watching him curiously. "Open your mouth." Jiyong says softly. Taehyung recoils the slightest bit. "I don't...I mean, I don't do that stuff..." he says, blushing. Jiyong scoots closer, leaning forward to kiss Taehyung's cheek gently. "Do you trust me?" he asks, lips still brushing his skin. Taehyung's laugh sounds more like a moan. "No." he replies, mouth falling open.

It doesn't take long for them to slide into their trip together. Soon, Taehyung is in Jiyong's arms and they're tangled up in each other on the floor, neither really sure who made the move first. It doesn't matter.

All that matters is the way Taehyung's giggles are fluttering against his chest, how his lips feel as they form words that Jiyong is only half able to pay attention to, because he's murmuring them into Jiyong's neck and it feels so damn good. He's talking about nothing and everything all at once, babbling about his dog and his grandma and anything else that breaks through the haze, and Jiyong is just so fucking _charmed_ that he barely knows what to do with himself, so he just grins and laughs and lets it course through his veins.

Taehyung gets bolder by the minute, his fingertips trailing down Jiyong's back, putting space between them just so he can scrawl words through the glitter on his belly, and Jiyong closes his eyes and reads every one, secrets that'll never leave this room. Gold and pink smear together, and it's the most perfect rainbow either of them can remember seeing.

When Taehyung runs out of words, Jiyong pulls him closer, one leg thrown over him with a casual possessiveness that's only for tonight. He whispers in Taehyung's ear all the things he needs to know, how pretty he is, how he loves touching him, and then the whispers die down and slide into kisses.

Jiyong is accustomed to kissing as if the world will end tomorrow, so when Taehyung kisses him through laughter, it feels like bubbles against his lips. He's taken aback by the tenderness in it, the little breaths of hesitation, and he does his best to kiss all the uncertainty in Taehyung away. It seems to work. Taehyung slips his fingers through the empty belt loops on Jiyong's jeans, pulling him so close neither of them can possibly breathe, so they breathe into each other instead.

Every sound that he coaxes out of Taehyung is a prize to Jiyong, and he's nothing if not greedy. He wants all of everyone, all the time, and he knows how to get it, except that everything about this feels different. Taehyung isn't like anyone Jiyong's ever met. He's never known someone made entirely of instinct and innocence like this, someone who could dismantle him without even trying.

Jiyong drags his lips down Taehyung's chest, down his firm, flat belly, and then his hungry fingers are sliding under Taehyung's jeans and pulling down and the sounds he's making aren't innocent anymore and Jiyong's head is swimming with the high and everything makes sense and he doesn't understand anything, especially the boy giving himself over so readily, because _people don't do that,_ but Taehyung does.

Within minutes, he has Taehyung keening and arching up against his lips desperately, and Jiyong's not about to stop, because this is inspiration, this is the best song he's ever written, and Taehyung is singing every note perfectly. When it's over, after the crescendo hits and Jiyong slides back up to let Taehyung taste the chorus lingering on his tongue, the last words they'll say to each other come in shuddering breaths and rushed syllables.

Jiyong can feel himself starting to come down, now, and the sun is coming up outside his window. He looks into Taehyung's sleepy eyes, and the sunrise in them is so dazzling it takes his breath away. He can see the changes he's spent all night pushing into Taehyung starting to take shape, can almost touch the music they've been listening to in the air around them. He buries his head in Taehyung's broad chest, and they sleep. He dreams in gold and bronze.

When Taehyung wakes up, he has no idea what time it is or where he is. He's alone on the floor of someone's bedroom, and there's a blanket pulled up to his ears. He squints at the ceiling, trying to remember. It comes back to him slowly. Last night. The party. Jiyong.

He sits up too fast, then finds that he feels all right, aside from a headache. Taehyung stares down at himself in awe. Gold and pink and copper and red shimmer off his skin, a delicious reminder of everything that happened, and he wonders if he can get away with just wearing this forever, wearing this incredible sparkling thing Jiyong has given him.

He finds Jiyong waiting for him in the kitchen, sitting at the table and reading the newspaper, of all things, next to a plate piled high with waffles. They eat quietly, neither willing to admit that this is going to end, that the volume of the night before has been turned down to the most muted whisper either has ever had to bear. They eat, and then Taehyung leaves, and Jiyong spends the rest of the day inside his own head.

 

*

 

Three months later, Jiyong is sitting in the studio, eyes red with fatigue, trying and trying to get just one small measure to bend the way he wants it to, when Daesung arrives, holding his phone out to him. He takes it as Daesung flops down next to him. "Look at this. These guys just had a comeback. They remind me of us." he says simply. They've had many conversations like this one. Jiyong sighs, glancing down at the video.

Bangtan Sonyeondan. _Cute_ , he thinks to himself. He's heard of them, but not _heard_ them. Lately he's been too absorbed in his own music to notice much else. The track is good, really good. There's talent here. He watches quietly, vaguely noticing the boy with the delicate features and strangely familiar, oceans deep voice more than the others.

It takes two full minutes for Jiyong to recognize Taehyung, even though he's dreamed about him so many times since that night. Once he starts to smile, he can't stop, and Daesung is looking at him like he's crazy as the video ends, but he just shakes his head and says, "Pretty good, huh? I think they'll keep doing well."

Jiyong is lost in thought, lost in every moment of Taehyung's body against his, remembering the sunrise in the younger boy's eyes, and he just nods, silent until Daesung finally rolls his eyes and leaves. He stays there for what seems like forever with that little smile on his face. Taehyung may never realize how beautiful he is, but Jiyong will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Glitter party on [Tumblr](http://bulletproof-bad-writing.tumblr.com/), y'all.


End file.
